1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, that uses the electrophotographic method or the electrostatic recording method.
2. Related Background Art
In accordance with the electrophotographic method, the latent images on the photosensitive body are developed with the toner, and then, transferred to a transfer sheet.
For an image forming apparatus of transfer type of the kind, it is practiced to arrange the separation claws to be abutted against the image bearing member in order to reliably separate a transfer material from the image bearing member.
As a result, after the transfer, the residual toner is allowed to adhere to the separation claws which are in contact with the image bearing member.
The adhering toner is gradually aggregated, thus creating a phenomenon that the toner thus aggregated falls off on the transfer material as solid particles in some cases.
This phenomenon may take place more often when using one component magnetic toner which has a higher cohering tendency.